powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Animal War: Episode 1
is the first installment of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger's Blu-ray miniseries commemorating the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai, Super Animal War. It was released as part of the Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Blu-ray Collection 1 on September 14, 2016. Synopsis to be added Plot The Zyuohgers return home to find a collection of books entitled the "Super Sentai Encyclopedia" on the table. They are then greeted by AkaRed, who explains to them about the Super Sentai, and that in order for them to be recognized as the 40th Super Sentai, they have to achieve the four main qualities of wisdom, strength, bravery and friendship. AkaRed then invites Jealousto over to give the Zyuohgers a history lesson on the Super Sentai teams that have preceded them, revealing a DVD collection of the previous 39 teams. While Yamato is enthusiastic about being recognised as the 40th Sentai, his Zyuman company are not well too keen on this. Jealousto's confidence is hurt when Amu throws a paper plane which hits him, causing him to run off. When asked why he is so determined to gain recognition as a Super Sentai, Yamato explains that he would feel honored to be able to pass down the legacy of the Super Sentai, much like how the previous 39 teams did. The others are convinced by Yamato's opinion, and together the five of them go to find Jealousto, who was lying in a trash corner. As the Zyuohgers plead with Jealousto to be their teacher again, a happy Jealousto brings out a Gokaiger DVD, and the music video for Super Sentai Hero Getter plays as the Zyuohgers learn about the first 35 Super Sentai teams, with the next four preceding them being held off for the next lesson. As AkaRed watches from afar, he smells a scent. Just then, with his signature bad scent as well as his cowboy attire, Masato Jin walks out along with Beet J. Stag, with Masato saying that he won't recognise the Zyuohgers as the "Doubutsu Sentai". Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors To be added Errors *''to be added'' Notes *None of the Zyuohgers appear transformed in this episode. *It was confirmed by AkaRed that the embodiment of all Blue Warriors would be called "AkaBlue", not "AoBlue", like fans were speculating. *This episode reveals that Jealousto has a son, which looks exactly like him, with Nobuyuki's mother. *This episode features Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger's ending theme, Super Sentai Hero Getter, with its footage taken from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! (itself the three ending credits of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger edited together). **Only the gaps featuring Marvelous, Gai, and Navi are changed in the end credits' use here (replaced with the Zyuohgers and Jealousto), retaining the core Gokaigers' interactions with the previous 34 teams and giving the Gokaigers a third appearance in Zyuohger after their real return in episodes 28 and 29. Gai (in his Gokai Silver form), is added to the credits, taking his place in the picture of the Gokaigers at the video's end. *The Masato Jin appearing in this miniseries is confirmed to be the alternate reality counterpart appearing in the Go-Busters V-Cinema, though how he was brought back to life is currently unknown, since his homeworld has long ceased to exist. *The Super Sentai Encyclopedia found by the Zyuohgers originated in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, having been made by Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver.